Summer Romance
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: The air conditioning's broken on the Bounty, and the Ninja leave Jay to fix it. But when Nya arrives in the generator room, will Jay actually get work done? Or will his girlfriend simply distract him all over again? Jay/Nya one-shot. Rated T for mild cussing and mild suggestive themes. No flames.


**Hey guys! It's me, ForeverDreamer12, here with a romantic Jaya one shot that I typed on my phone at almost midnight. Ya know, no big deal XD**

**This is probably the most "suggestive" thing I've ever written (don't worry, it's not that bad. Nowhere even close to a lime). I just need some beautiful OTP fluff right now, especially since the show might be destroying Jaya T-T**

**(I own the cover photo)**

**Anyways, please review! Reviews** **always make my day :)**

* * *

_Summer Romance_

* * *

It was a seemingly normal day in Ninjago: the sun was burning bright and hot, the flowers were all blooming, and the sky was a brilliantly beautiful blue. The only downfall to a perfect day like this was the fact that it was summer with no breeze, not a cloud in the sky, and it was 100 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Damn!" shouts Kai, wiping sweat from his forehead. "I'm the Ninja of Fire and I'm still sweating enough to fill a lake!" From across the deck, Cole is dropping ice cubes down his sweaty shirt.

"I'm wearing black!" he exclaims. "So I feel like I'm in a furnace!"

"Why must the air conditioning be broken?" complains (young) Lloyd, whining like a five year-old.

"Jay is working on it, remember?" Zane replies, creating a chunk of ice in his hands. It slowly starts to melt in the heat.

"Knowing him, he's going to end up fixing the heater instead," grumbles Kai. "And then we'll all melt."

"But Kai, it is physically impossible for a human being to melt-"

"Save it, Frosty," groans Cole, reaching for another ice cube from in his bucket, only to find that they've all melted. "Are you kidding me?" the Black Ninja complains. "That was the last of the ice!" Zane sighs as he walks across the deck to help his teammate. "Jay better hurry up with that damn air thing," Cole mutters.

* * *

Meanwhile, the said Blue Ninja is in the generator room, tinkering with the air conditioning panel. Sweat is glazed on his bare chest and forehead from the intense heat. It's even hotter inside than it is outside, and poor Jay is struggling to fix something for the entire group.

'_It's not really fair,' _he muses. '_The others sit around on the deck in the fresh air while I do all the work. Maybe I should fix it, tell them I'm still working on it, and then turn it on only in this room while eating sugar. Or would that be too cruel?'_

"Jay?" A sweet feminine voice rings in the exhausted Ninja's ears, causing him to momentarily turn away from the task at hand. "I brought you some cookies and lemonade to-" Nya's sentence is cut short when her eyes land on Jay's bare chest. He may not be the most muscular man on the ship, but it was still a wonderful sight to see. Jay sheepishly rubs the back of his head, turning a bit pink.

"H-Hey Nya."

"Hi," she replies, her entire face flushed (although Jay wasn't sure whether it was from the heat or from embarrassment).

"What? It's hot!" exclaims Jay, attempting to break the awkwardness from his perch on a wooden ladder.

"N-No, it's okay," stammers Nya, turning a bit more pink. "I, uh, brought you some sweets." Jay grins, climbing down off the ladder.

"Thanks, love," he says with a flirty smile, taking a glass of lemonade from the tray his girlfriend held. "I would hug you but . . . I'm a little gross." Nya takes the glass from his hand and placed it back on the tray. She set the tray on a box and turned to look back at Jay.

"I don't mind," she whispers, taking a step closer to him. Within seconds he's sealed his lips with hers, their bodies pressed close together. She places her hands on his chest as he wraps his arms around her waist. Nya's lips press harder against his, and she opens her mouth slightly. Their tongues dance as the kiss slowly deepens.

They briefly come up for air, panting and gasping in the summer heat. Their lips soon lock once more as Jay leans closer to her, breathing in the scent her hair. His lips move from hers to her neck as he gently kisses from the top of her neck all way down to her collarbone. Nya practically collapses against his chest, sliding her palms over his abs. The young samurai isn't sure if she's feeling hot from the air, from Jay's affections, or from a combination of both.

"We should do this more often," Jay breathes from against her neck as he runs his hands from the top of her side to her waist.

"Definitely," Nya replies breathlessly, feeling Jay's hands move slowly upwards along her sides again. Jay presses his lips back against hers, pulling her body as close to his as possible. He then presses her against the wall, leaning into her as he smiles flirtatiously.

"I look forward to these moments with you, you know?" he whispers, an attractive edge to his voice.

"Shut up and kiss me," Nya replies. Jay obliges, pressing against her with his lips and body as hard as he could, running one hand through her dark air. It was an intimate feeling moment, filled with love and passion as their lips connected once more. Between breaths they mutter countless sayings of their love as the kisses slowly grow more heated. One of Jay's hands moves to Nya's shoulder, resting there almost awkwardly.

Just as Jay pushes Nya against the wall with full strength, a blast of cold air blows straight into his face. His green eyes widen as he detaches his lips from Nya's. He suddenly bursts out laughing.

"Oh my Overlord! It was fine, just the 'Automatic' switch was turned off!" His laughter only increases when he hears whooping and hollering and cheering from above deck. Nya tucks a lock of her dark hair behind her ear as she looks at her boyfriend fondly.

He may be a bit absent-minded sometimes, but he is a damn good kisser.

* * *

**I felt so awkward while writing parts of this . . . :/ And this wasn't even a lime! O-o (Wow . . . A teenaged girl who thinks that sexy kissing is awkward . . . I'm so weird.)**

**Please review! You get cake if you do! [**]**

**EDIT: I've gotten requests to continue this. Give me ideas please! Would you just like little snapshots of Jaya fluff, or would you like an actual plot to happen? I'd need suggestions for both!**

**EDIT 2: Guys, please vote on my poll about this story!**


End file.
